


Brothers

by MageofDarkMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hugging, Nightmare, Punk!Jimmy, Tickling/raspberries, young!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofDarkMagic/pseuds/MageofDarkMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a nightmare and goes to his brother for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Hope you enjoy :)

I, as quietly as possible, opened the door and tipped toed into my brothers room. Jimmy was asleep and sprawled across the bed. He was on his back, one hand above his head the other on his stomach and his legs were tangled in the duvet.  
I tip toed over to his bed and stared down at him. Jimmy's my older brother, he was twenty and I was fifteen. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his chest was bare. I could see his lean chest, he had a small tattoo on his left hip bone that read 'Angeli & Daemones'; it is Latin for Angels & Demons. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo that looks like his skin was torn away to show a robot shoulder, with cogs and wires. I looked at his face; he was peaceful. His lips were slightly parted; I could see his lip piercing and just about see his tongue piercing. He had an eyebrow piercing and two piercings in his left ear and one in his right. Our faces look alike, we both have bright blue eyes, scruffy black hair. Jimmy has stubble on his jaw and I was clean shaven.  
I saw a something wet hit his stomach. I gently touched it with my finger; I brought my finger to my lips and tasted the water. Salt. I was crying. I hastily wiped my eyes and stepped away from the bed.  
What was I doing here? I came here because I had a nightmare? I’m fifteen not six! I mentally screamed and turned to leave but a voice stopped me.  
“Cas?” Jimmy’s tired, rough voice called out to me “That you?”  
“Yeah, it’s me” I whispered back.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
I turned back to him; he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“It’s nothing, sorry for waking you” I whispered but my voice cracked.  
“You had a nightmare?” Jimmy asked, he was looking at me with worried eyes.  
“N-No” I lied, he didn't fall for it.  
“Come ‘ere” He beckoned for me to go to him.  
I shuffled to him; he wrapped his arms around my waist. Jimmy rolled over, dragging me with him. We laid on his bed, my head in his chest and his chin on my head. Jimmy was my older brother, he was twenty and I was fifteen, I always used to have nightmares and he always used to comfort me.  
He stroked my head soothingly and I clung to his shoulders, willing my self to not cry. It didn't work. I felt the tears stream down face. I heard my soft cries and my brother humming ‘Space Oddity’ our favourite song to sing together; I soon began to hum along with him. Soon we both fell asleep; we both had soft smiles on our faces.  
###  
I woke up in a tangle of limbs. Jimmy and my legs were tangled together and he had his arms were wrapped firmly around me with my arms between us. I wiggled a bit trying to waked up my arms but I woke up Jimmy instead.  
“Stop wrigglin’” He groaned and hugged me tighter.  
“I have school today and I can’t feel my arms.” I said trying to push against him but he didn't budge an inch. “You’re crushing me”  
“Crushing you with love” He mumbled.  
“No, just crushing” I confirmed and laughed.  
“Fine, I’ll let you go and be alone” My brother whined with a dramatic sigh.  
I giggled and sat up once he let me go and untangled his legs from mine.  
“You could get up as well you know” I said but he groaned and whined.  
“But I’m SO comfortable” He buried his head into his pillow.  
I shook my head and began to shuffle to edge of the bed; Jimmy wrapped his arms around my waist stopping me short. He buried his head in my stomach and curled his knees up to me as close as possible.  
“Jim” I warned him and I felt him grin against my stomach.  
I gasped then giggled as he blew a raspberry against my stomach, his lip piercing making it more tickly. He blew another one while pushing me down. He crawled on top of me, he undid my pyjama top and blew raspberries all over my stomach. I laughed until I could barely breath.  
“Br-Brother!” I wheezed out “St-stop… I can’t”  
He stopped and looked up at me. Jimmy grinned and laughed. He rolled off me and off the bed. He stood up and stretched, his back muscles flexed beneath his skin. He has a tattoo on his back, a black dragon. I sat up crawled to my brother, I reached out and trailed my fingers over the lines if the tattoo. Jimmy turned his head to look at me; he kept his arms above his head. I kept my hand running over his back and turned to look at he clock on his bedside table. 8:30. My eyes shot open and I jumped out the bed. I ran to the door but Jimmy stopped me.  
“Jim-.” I started but he interrupted me.  
“It’s Saturday, Cas” He said with a huge grin.  
I released a sigh and looked up at him.  
“What?” I whispered.  
“It’s Saturday” Jim repeated and giggled.  
I laughed as well and relaxed. I crawled back into Jim’s bed and Jim followed,pressing his chest to my back and wrapping his arms around me. We spent most of the morning sleeping and most of the afternoon watching movies.  
I love my brother.


End file.
